Escort For a Week
by DaysGoBy
Summary: When big shot Uchiha gets bored, he calls an escort company... not realizing he was getting a male. sasunaru
1. Day One

**Disclaimer:** Hehe, if I owned Naruto, well... things wouldn't be the same so...

**Summary: **Sasuke Uchiha, a big shot corporate boss, is getting bored and he doesn't have a girlfriend. When he orders an "escort", things go awry when he gets a boy. Narusasu Sasunaru, yaoi boylove

**Rating:** M ///

XxEscortForA-WeekxX

Sasuke groaned as yet another wad of papers were placed on top of his already cluttered desk. A pen lay on top of an evenly stacked of papers that were neatly put on the corner… but that's where the organization stopped. Haphazard papers were places out of order, pens were strewn about, and all erasers seemed to have gone MIA. Folders were open, with paper missing at times, and if there were even a few pens on the ground.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair with a fluid practiced movement, and looked sullenly at the mess. "When will I get time to clean this up…?" Sasuke murmurs to no one in particular.

When Sasuke was bored, rather then clean things up, or do something, he would leave things alone, letting them get messy. It was rather dysfunctional that way, really… And you could tell that he had been bored lately. Then again, the fact that he didn't have a girlfriend to release his libido energy could be a part of it. He was sexually frustrated. He had a relief to that problem, a number that had been given to him before… it was… somewhere under his desk. Scrambling between the dust bunnies, trash mites, and other monsters/toxic waste, he somehow found the single scrap piece of paper. "That was rather lucky." Sasuke thought, and thanked whoever helped him find it. Quickly dialing in, not thinking of the consequences, but merely something that could relieve his frustration, he worried briefly when a woman picked up.

"Hello, this is Tiusrup (tee-you-suh-ruhp-) Lauxes (law-z-ez). How may I help you?" The woman had a rather bright voice, and it didn't sound like Sasuke's ideal escort company secretary. This was the escort company, right?

"Tiusrup Lauxes, the escort company right?" Sasuke asked, voice low, allowing no one to hear him but the voice on the other side.

"Ah," the woman's voice changed, a sexy growl that made her sound much different, "You're wanting Sexual Pursuit then, would you like to hire someone?"

Smiling at the welcome change, Sasuke quickly answered, "Yeah, I'd prefer someone close, and can come quickly."

"That's well in our plans, Mr…?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke mentally scolded himself for giving his true name, this was a scandal in the making!

"Alright, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, please give me your area, and a description of what you want." The woman growled the last two words.

"Emm… Konoha area, and a blonde… that's just fine, I don't care much other than that."

"Alright, we'll be sending him straight away. With our company, we want our escorts to bring out the customers utmost pleasure, and we will give a week trial period, if you don't like your escort you may trade, or cancel and not have to pay a dime."

"That's a good deal."

"So would you like a certain meeting point, and would you like to meet them right away?"

Sasuke's underworked libido kicked in, "Yes, preferably the sooner the better." Sasuke was already going into a men's fantasy, a big-breasted blonde… he could already feel the… well, let's skip that part.

"Em… Mr. Uchiha? Are you still there?"

Driven from his fantasy, Sasuke blushed and nodded, then realized she couldn't see him, "Er, sorry, yes, still here."

"The meeting point?"

Sasuke thought rather quickly, giving himself another scolding as well, and named a nearby address.

"They'll be there in 10-15 minutes. Enjoy!"

Sasuke looked at the clock, almost time to leave anyway, picking up his coat off the rack, he left his office, walked through the cubicles, waving goodbye to his coworkers, and left the building.

Walking amiably down the street, and pretending that he didn't have a specific location in mind, he slowly spent the 15 minutes getting to the place that wasn't to far from his work place. Sitting down at a bench a little bit away from the pre-decided location. Sasuke watched as women and men went by. He didn't know exactly what the escort would look like, but he knew that they probably had looked him up and already knew whom he was.

Checking his watch, he looked again at the different people and noticed a young tan blonde boy looking around. He wasn't bad looking… for a boy. In fact he had a rather feminine aspect to him, looking so worried. Again he looked down at his watch, and sensed someone sit down beside him. It was that boy!

"Mr… Uchiha? Would it be?" The boy asked him, looking at him through thick eyelashes. He was blushing slightly.

"Yes…" Sasuke murmured.

"Ah good!" The boy exclaimed, "I wasn't sure if I could recognize you from the picture!" The boy rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm your escort for a week."

Aghast, Sasuke looked at him. What had happened? He had wanted a blonde! But… he never specified… but why would they assume a male, as if he was gay…? "Em… I don't mean to be rude, but wasn't I supposed to get a girl?"

"Oh!" Naruto shook his head fast, "Sexual Pursuit is a _male_ escort company. Escorts are males…" Naruto looked at his hands, then lifted his eyes slowly looking a little below Sasuke's eyes, "Do… do I not come to your liking?"

With his eyes so huge and looking almost like they were gonna cry, Sasuke could almost see a woman in front of him. Looking at him gently, Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's and shook his head, "No, you're really nice looking, but I was just… expecting something…" All of a sudden, what Naruto had said hit full impact. Practically keeling over he groaned out, "Wait, Sexual Pursuit is a _**male**_escort service??"

Naruto nodded. "Escorts _are_ normally male… but you do have me, and you said you don't mind! I'll repeat our motto, if the customer's satisfaction isn't filled in a week, then you don't have to pay."

"Alright… I'll lead you the way to my house." Sasuke muttered. Naruto wasn't that bad looking really, and he didn't seem stuck up. So he wouldn't fight for the top, ne? Customer satisfaction first.

**A/N**: So this is the first of the series, there will be seven chapters. You know, for seven days in a week? (I'm so lame :D ) anywho, the next chapter is the end of day one and then day two. I hope you like this:D I'm not planning on much, its most probably going to be a smut :D that's what I love best! And yes I do lemons! I don't know what a 'lime' is, so if anyone could tell me it would be deeply appreciated! … and you know, I love reviews!


	2. Day Two

**Disclaimer:** Well let's just say if I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto would definitely be screwing each other's eyes out. … to say the least !

**Summary: **Sasuke Uchiha, a big shot corporate boss, is getting bored and he doesn't have a girlfriend. When he orders an "escort", things go awry when he gets a boy. Narusasu Sasunaru, yaoi boylove

**Rating:** M ///

**A/N: **This one's a lemon! … or a lime… I'm not sure… Plus story, but beginning is lemon, if you don't like, skip to the plus signs!

XxEscortForA-WeekxX

Customer satisfaction first; what a wonderful motto. Unlocking the door, Sasuke tossed his coat on a nearby loveseat. "Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked, keeping the door open for his guest.

"I'm good… I'm rather picky." Naruto answered.

"Well I'm going to eat, make yourself at home, and I'll be with you in a little bit."

Sasuke told the boy. Moving to the kitchen, he looked in the fridge and found some leftovers, and put them in the microwave. Going back to the living room to check on Naruto, he was surprised to see him in a very provocative posture. He was merely stretching, but he arched his back as well as lifting up his shirt revealing a very smooth looking stomach with a tattoo. Sasuke quickly forgot about the yakisoba sitting in the still microwave, not yet turned on. Walking up to Naruto quickly, Sasuke went down on his knees and put his hand on Naruto's stomach, and kissed him. Naruto gasped, opening his mouth, surprised, and Sasuke took the initiative and deepened the kiss. It almost felt as if he was kissing a chocolate, the sweetness in Naruto's kiss was so innocent. Drawing back, he looked at Naruto who had an almost dazed look to his face.

"Why have you stopped?" Naruto asked, finally, putting on a sultry pout.

"I was reveling in having caught such a fine trap." Sasuke murmured, not sure if Naruto could hear him. "Do you want to do it here, or the bed?"

A crimson tint appeared on Naruto's face, be it from Sasuke's comment, or the rising temperatures of both of their bodies. Naruto whispered, "The bed, take me to the bed."

Sasuke grinned and shrugged his shoulders, and led him to his bedroom. Ushering him quickly onto the bed sheets, Sasuke could barely contain himself. Taking off his shirt quickly, he almost jumped in the bed as Naruto looked up at him with his cerulean eyes. Giving him another kiss, Sasuke's hands strayed down the happy trail, and stopped right where the tight jeans started. "Do you want any… toys? Or… perhaps… you just want to start?"

Naruto's eyes widened at Sasuke's mention of toys, and gulped softly, "I'm free for whatever service you wish."

The remark that Naruto made was slightly a killjoy, reminding Sasuke that this was a real person, someone he was paying for, and an innocent. "We'll think about something like that later then."

Naruto made an audible sigh of relief, but tried his best to hide it. Grinning softly, Sasuke allowed his hand to undo the jeans and lower his hands to the forbidden area. Pushing into skin, Sasuke slid under the elastic band and stroked Naruto's length. Another audible gasp came from Naruto's lips, and he started to breath a little faster, with some hitches in his voice. Sasuke took the sounds to mean he was doing just fine, and simply sped it up a bit. With the other hand, he was slowly disrobing the boy, and with his mouth he seemed to be kissing every bit of him. Moving down to Naruto's chest, he nibbled on one nub, while still pumping, alternating speed.

Naruto needed somewhere to put his hands, it seemed so awkward as the temperatures rose, sensitivity heightened, and colors seemed to be flying around his eyes. Finally, he could feel himself start to get close, and took one of his hands, wrapped it around Sasuke's neck and brought it up. Sasuke looked at Naruto's red face and kissed him deeply. He could feel Naruto tense up, his breath stopped by pleasure, and then relax.

A burst of color seemed to come up and then ecstasy swept through him, fast and fluid.

Sasuke took this time to slip off his pants, and rub against Naruto, kissing him, and allowing him to get excited again. Knowing that his own rapture was soon in coming, he looked at Naruto, "I'm going to get started…" Naruto nodded, and winced as Sasuke put a finger through his entrance. Pushing the finger in and out and merely letting Naruto get used to it, he added another, and finally a third. Scissoring and making the entrance ready for him. Pulling out, he positioned in front of the hole and looked at Naruto. Nodding slightly, Naruto cringed as Sasuke started to push, he could feel his insides being filled, almost as if he was being made whole. The pleasure was much different than when Sasuke had been helping him, this was completely different. It allowed so much more feeling and intimacy.

Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's back to allow for support as Sasuke rocked back and forth, adding to the pleasure each time. The bliss seemed to not want to end, and he didn't want it to end either. But, the climax was coming, the seventh heaven, the ultimate, Naruto clenched up as Sasuke rammed once more, and came, spilling in between their stomachs. Sasuke gasped as Naruto clenched around him, and quickly came after. After twitches and shreds of pleasure fled through both of their bodies, until they both lay together, peaceful and calm.

Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto, "That was quite an experience."

Naruto nodded, it was the only thing he could do before he fell asleep, absolutely exhausted.

Sasuke woke up rather early in the morning from the alarm clock. When he had set it, he didn't know, but it was obviously an instinct since what they had been doing last night. Ruffling his hair irritatedly, he remembered he still had to go to work. Naruto wasn't bad, and he really didn't mind him.

After taking his shower, he stopped by his room again to fit into his suit and tie, and glanced at the still sleeping Naruto. He looked so peaceful lying on the bed, one hand curled tightly, clenching the bed sheets, and strewn hair lying silkily on the pillowcases. He really was rather tempting, tantalizing in fact. Still, Sasuke merely leaned over, gave Naruto a simple kiss on the forehead, and went to the kitchen. Putting together a quick breakfast, he wrote a note and stuck it on the counter. Naruto would find it later.

Naruto,

Gone to work, will be back later, 4 – 5 – ish…

Sasuke

Taking random public transits, and walking part of the ways, Sasuke was soon back in his office, but rather bored. His papers were still strewn about on the desk, and he did something out of habit. Something that his co-workers would never have suspected.

… He cleaned his desk. Taking out a small pack of folders that had never been used, he marked the tabs and placed papers in them. Excavating a small pencil holder, he set it up on the corner, and worked on placing erasers, pens, and pencils in all the little holes and crannies built for them. Sorting folders, envelopes, letters, notes, stick-it notes, and other random office materials, his office looked neat, and Sasuke was astounded to see how much space his office actually had. Although before it hadn't been… a pigsty, it wasn't exactly heaven either.

It was then that he started working. Having everything laid out in front of him, he was able to sign papers with ease, starting with stuff that was needed earlier in time, and working from there. Basically all he had to do was get all the stuff signed, contracted, and legitimatised and he could leave.

At around 2 – he had skipped the lunch break – he figured he had finished, and put the folders together and headed to his secretary, Ms. Sakura (can't remember her last name). Handing them to her, she simply looked at him, then the folders, "Mr. Uchiha?"

Sighing slightly, Sasuke leaned onto her desk, and lied the folders in front of her, "I have all the papers signed and everything, could you check everything's in order? I'd like to leave early today."

Sasuke could tell that Sakura was astounded at his timely work today. "Let's see…" Flipping quickly through the files, he grinned as she raised her eyebrows and looked at him, "You most definitely can leave early today, you did a lot today!"

Sasuke nodded his head, and grabbed his coat, smiling at his good fortune.

Rather happy that he didn't have to stay cooped up at the stuffy office, and instead being inside his house with an escort, Sasuke decided to pick up some ramen on the way home, making sure to get another for Naruto. Blushing slightly at remembering the night before's actions; Sasuke walked quicker then usual, waiting to see the refreshing coolness of Naruto's innocence. In the corporate world, there weren't many innocents left, it was mostly kill or be killed. Seeing Naruto was like a refreshing breeze.

Finally reaching home, Sasuke took out his keys, and opened the door… to an interesting sight.

**A/N:** Okay, so the next one will be day 2-3, they're just kinda split up :D

**A/N 2: **This is rather random, but I like to listen to music when I'm working on stuff, and thought I'd write which songs I listened to , if you're interested on what they sound like, check them out they're really good!

Holding back the tears – a Korean song by the band DBSK, or Dong Bang Shin Gi, very good, rather ballad type.

MiDuhYo – Korean song, DBSK, absolutely beautiful

Hug (International Version) – DBSK song, but sang in English, such a cute song!!

December Love Song – Japanese song by Gackt, a love song that's in lots of English!

Fragrance – Japanese song, also by Gackt, interesting little beat to it

Vanilla – Night Version – Japanese song, Gackt, very fun song! There's a night version, which was what I was listening to, and the more rock song, which is just Vanilla. This song is lots lots lots of fun, and if you like yaoi - then you should go check out Gackt's live performance of Vanilla (yaoi) :D fun fun fun! There's even some that are translated and you can see the actual lyrics! Lol.

Reviews LOVE!


	3. Day Three finished

**Disclaimer:** Well let's just say if I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto would definitely be screwing each other's eyes out. … to say the least!

**Summary: **Sasuke Uchiha, a big shot corporate boss, is getting bored and he doesn't have a girlfriend. When he orders an "escort", things go awry when he gets a boy. Narusasu Sasunaru, yaoi boylove

**Rating:** M ///

**A/N: **Em… I wanted to try my hand at this… Naruto is an escort, correct? So I was thinking… naked apron service … and a freaky thing… yes… very freaky…

**A/N 2: **UWWAAA!!! I'm soooo sorry! For those people that read it as soon as I posted it, I accidentally posted the chapter BEFORE I finished it smacks head loudly on desk HOW STUPID AM I????? I'm SOOOO SORRY!!! Gomen nasai!!!

XxEscortForA-WeekxX

Finally reaching home, Sasuke took out his keys, and opened the door… to an interesting sight.

Naruto jumped slightly as he heard the keys fumble, and then looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke coming in. His face immediately covered in a bright hue, but smiled meekly at Sasuke. A frilly apron covered his shoulders, and the laces came back to form an x on his back, and a small bow connected the apron together. Other than the apron… Naruto was quite bare.

Turning around, leaving the food on the stove, Naruto smiled wider and greeted Sasuke. "Hello… I decided to surprise you today… do you find me to your liking?"

Sasuke stood baffled at this beautiful sight before him, but didn't know how to answer; he was fighting to keep himself away from a nosebleed as it was. Somehow even though Naruto was a guy, he had a LOT of sex appeal, and every move, touch, sound he made was completely alluring. Sasuke couldn't comprehend why Naruto was an escort rather than having his own boyfriend since he looked so utterly do-able. Shaking his head slightly, Sasuke walked to Naruto and merely gave him a hug.

Naruto flinched slightly when he could feel a certain _something_ poking into his leg, and didn't know how to react.

"You look quite ravishing right now… I'm trying my best not to attack you right now."

Almost chickening out of saying it, Naruto murmured, "Don't worry about that, I'm ready." Freeing himself from Sasuke's grip, he lowered himself, and undid Sasuke's pants. Bringing his mouth close he merely breathed, letting Sasuke be sure to be ready. Sasuke gasped slowly, as the moist air contacted his erection. Knowing that Naruto would help him, his whole body stiffened, holding back the pleasure, keeping the ultimate at bay. Yet all he got was a moist air and it was luring him in, he wanted more, to thrust, to reach the moist cavern of Naruto's mouth, but couldn't bring himself to do that to him. And then it happened. The pleasure, the sense, the touch, the breath, the small kisses. Naruto was very skilled, and looked the part. His eyes were half-lidded, concentrating on the task before him, his hands were helping him, and his mouth moved expertly off and on.

Finally the ultimate, the eventual end yet climax to the pleasure came, and Naruto lifted his head, his neck gulping the drink greedily. Rising up slightly, his hands still fondled Sasuke so as to keep him going, and ready for what Naruto wanted next.

Leaning in, Naruto softly whispered, "I wanna do it on the table, I want to spread my legs, and let you take me. But first a small show…" Taking his hands off of Sasuke's perfect erection, Naruto backed onto the table, picking up an object on his way.

Spreading his legs wide as to let Sasuke have a perfect view, Naruto's puckered flower showed beautifully, and Sasuke moaned slightly. He wanted to penetrate, feel the tightness around him, but Naruto wanted to show him something… Bringing out the object from before, Sasuke stared briefly before realizing it was a carrot. Naruto had already taken off the staulk, and had rounded the top (wide) end. Licking it provocatively, he also moistened it, allowing him to place it at his entrance. Pushing it slowly into himself, his breath hitched, and he tightened. Breathing more slowly, but still deeply, Naruto continued to push it, letting himself suck it in as well. When it was all in, Sasuke could still see about an inch and a half of the tip, which Naruto had a firm grip on. Thrusting it in and out of himself, Naruto balanced himself, making sure his legs were spread, and used the other hand to stroke himself.

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked, gasping in between his words. Sasuke nodded his head jerkily, and then came over and pulled out the carrot.

"But not just this will satisfy me, isn't it the same with you? You want the real thing."

Gasping when the carrot was taken out, he still hesitantly smiled and nodded, still trying to catch back his breath. But his breath got caught as Sasuke didn't make any hint that he was going to start and simply thrust in. Naruto lifted his hands up, trying to hold onto something, almost looking as if he were praising the heavens. Sasuke took his hands and placed them on his back, and continued to thrust.

Naruto's hips began to numb, and he could feel the pleasure and the pounding only, he was nearing his climax, and could tell Sasuke was ready to come as well. Finally with a claw at Sasuke's back, and a high pitched gasp, both on Naruto's part, they both came. Slowly pulling himself out, Sasuke carried Naruto, whilst still being exhausted and half stumbling up to bed, and collapsed, his hand still over Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto was just as exhausted himself, but he had his job to think about. He was already planning for the days ahead. Sighing softly, he remembered various tricks of the trade… he had done the "show" and the apron service together which was always a good pleaser. He would have to do the stripper clothes. Probably another uniform service. Allow the customer a "freaky" request for another day… but that still left another day… a day where he didn't know what to do…

-----------------------------------------

**A/N:** Do you?? Please send in something, I'm really at a loss on what to do for another idea… although I might come up with something, I'd still love to hear what you guys think! Send in a review! You know how much I love them:D

Listened to:

Gackt- Sayonara (really good, soft song, really sweet )

DBSK – I Am Missing You (ballad)

DBSK (Xiah solo) – One Last Cry (ballad)


	4. Day Four

**Disclaimer:** Well let's just say if I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto would definitely be screwing each other's eyes out. … to say the least!

**Summary: **Sasuke Uchiha, a big shot corporate boss, is getting bored and he doesn't have a girlfriend. When he orders an "escort", things go awry when he gets a boy. Narusasu Sasunaru, yaoi boylove

**Rating:** M ///

**A/N:**

Emm… I just wanna say thanks to SHINY OREO!!! (love your name, btw :D ) I'm using your idea and thank you lots!!! I loved it sooooo much that I saved that review in my inbox hahahah, just wanted to let you know that:D

And! Yaiolover07 (?) I wrote ur name in a note, and my handwriting sucks when it comes to numbers! Sorry (don't have internet on my writing comp) but I really liked your idea too! Its not going to be in this chapter tho… (pity) lol

**A/N2:**

I just wanted to say this one is going to be with Naruto throughout the day… and what he's thinking and has thought throughout this time! (ha! Lots of 't' words :D ) And, I can't remember who told me what a lime is (rar! No internet) but thanks lots!!!

And… I think this … for sentimental reasons above all, is going to be merely a lime.

---

XxEscortForA-WeekxX

He was already planning for the days ahead. Sighing softly, he remembered various tricks of the trade… he had done the "show" and the apron service together which was always a good pleaser. He would have to do the stripper clothes. Probably another uniform service. Allow the customer a "freaky" request for another day… but that still left another day… A day where he didn't know what to do…

----

Waking up to a slight tousle to his hair, Naruto kept his eyes shut, not letting his partner know that he was up already. As soon as he heard the door shut, he opened the blankets, letting the cool air touch his heated skin. Looking down, he could see the remnants of what they had done yesterday, but that was part of the job. Stepping into the shower, and lifting his head to let the water run over him, he continued to think about what to do. A crowd pleaser along with the apron and show service was bondage. Naruto always hated that, and showed it in his face, but they seemed to like his displeased face as well.

He didn't mind being an escort, it was amusing, and gave him a life. There wasn't anybody back at home for him, and he preferred not going back to a home that was empty. It always bothered him, and he supposed he had monophobia (the fear of being alone) and he wished he could give it over it. After all, when someone is alone most of the time, you wouldn't suppose it would become a complex.

Patting himself dry, he put on really tight black leather pants, with a tight red shirt. Looking at himself in the mirror, he wondered if he looked the part. On the dresser, there was some gel, after all how else could Sasuke keep his hair the way he did? Spiking it in an almost Final Fantasy, Cloud, type style he nodded his head once.

Stepping outside, he looked up at the sky… dark clouds… maybe he should stay inside. Running back to the room, and stripping off the tight clothes, he grabbed one of his long shirts that he kept for every "outing" and pulled it over, as well as shrugged on a pair of loose sweatpants. After making sure that he was perfectly huggable, he peeked out the window again.

It seemed the clouds were laughing at him, with each chuckle they got closer and closer, and their chuckles became… deeper? No! That was thunder. Jumping slightly, Naruto gathered himself onto the bed again, and slipped under the covers. Shuddering slightly, he hummed to himself, and hugged his knees to his chest, and moved himself to the covers. In that position, the lightning sometimes showed through the opaque blanket, reminding him of the happening so many years ago.

(ha! Flashback! There IS NO Naruto without a FLASHBACK ha! )

He didn't remember much. He remembered a lot of roaring, it was extremely dark and the flashes of light had frightened him. There was a hauling, and he had been completely drenched, and unable to breathe. The man's arms that had brought him up from the ocean had been so warm and forthcoming that he couldn't stand not being in those warm arms any more.

Since then, he had never been afraid of the ocean, but rather, he was afraid of the thunderstorms. They were just like the night he had been stuck in the ocean. CRASH! Naruto jolted up, squeezing his knees tighter, as well as clawing into them, to keep his mind on something else other then the weather conditions. He stayed like that, sobbing softly, clawing his knees harder and harder as each lightning hit, and thunder struck.

He stayed many hours like that, each pang of hunger seeming to come with the thunder, frightening him out of his wits. He huddled closer to the wall, and pressed indents into his chest, he was holding his knees so hard.

---

Sasuke looked outside, his hand still idly scratching his signature. His room was as clean as before, he had yet to mess it up. Feeling a pang in his heart, he knew it was a premonition of some sort, and wanted to leave for Naruto immediately. Naruto may not have been his lover, but he sure worried about him like one. Going through the folder, he skimmed through the papers as fast as he could, and signed each one of them.

Pushing himself up, he stacked the papers together and placed the papers in the folder. Walking quickly to Sakura's desk, he handed them to her, "Ms. Haruno, (I can't remember Sakura's last name, that was it, right?) I'm leaving now."

Checking the papers off, Sakura nodded curtly, and continued to look through the girl magazine in front of her.

Looking again at the bad weather, Sasuke looked around, and found a quick newspaper to hold over his head, and dashed out as fast as he could to public transit. Luckily he was able to go quickly from on to the other, and finally reached his house.

---

Almost like a classic horror movie, Sasuke opened the creaking door to a dark foyer. "Naruto?" He called out cautiously. Everything seemed untouched, almost as if Naruto hadn't come down yet. On the counter still lied his note. Before when he left a note, it had been taken off the counter. Naruto was still … in bed?

Everything in this scenario seemed wrong. Rushing up the stairs, taking them two at a time, he opened the door to his bedroom and saw a small lump on the bed. Every time lightning flashed, the lump flinched, and jolted when there was thunder. Whimpering was coming from the bed, and he could tell it was Naruto.

---

Naruto needed those warm hands; he couldn't deal with this much longer. Before they had been his rescuer, Iruka. But now, all he could picture was Sasuke. Sasuke was always gentle, he knew that his escort was a person, and treated him thusly. Still even trying to calm himself down with thinking that Sasuke's big arms were around him, it was impossible. But then… warmth seemed to flood around him, and there was a pressure around his waist and arms. Was he finally drowning? Was his life finally over? Yet… the covers were moved so they weren't over his head anymore. Lifting his eyes, they adjusted to the lack of light until he could finally make out the face in front of him. Still it was blurry, taking one hand and wiping the tears out of his eyes, he realized it was Sasuke who held him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed out in relief. Throwing his arms around him, he gently gave him a peck, and completely collapsed in his arms, exhausted from crying all day.

Sasuke could feel the heat rise to his face when he saw Naruto's tearful face, but what got him was how innocent Naruto was. How childlike he was to hide in a corner, and keep the blankets over him. Looking down at the sleeping Naruto, Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, and tried to lay him down. At the moment that was impossible, because Naruto had a death-grip on his shirt. Naruto was rolled up in a ball, holding onto Sasuke's shirt for dear life.

Sighing softly, while at the same time understanding, Sasuke lied down with him, and cuddled around him. He may just be an escort, but the more time they were spending together, the more he could get to know Naruto by the little things. He could feel something start to form. Was it love? He knew not, all he knew was that he was beginning to feel sentimental and warm to the little guy.

---

**A/N: **

Listened to:

Dresden Dolls – First Orgasm (hahaha! Self-explanatory)

Dresden Dolls – Sex Changes (hahaha! This one is talking about sex changing the person and they become a transsexual… something like that :D )

Dresden Dolls – Girl Anachronism (really really really strange song… but I LOVE IT!! "Please excuse her for the day, it's the way the medication makes her")

Dresden Dolls – Good Day (it's a cool song :D )

Mists of Avalon Soundtrack – Night of Love (the irony! )

DBSK – (A Millionaire's First Love) Insa (such a sweet song, if you ever watch the "Unforgettable Love" banjun (Changmin's part), or watch the Korean drama film, "A Millionaire's First Love" you'll hear it, and its beautiful. sob


	5. Day Five

**Disclaimer:** Well let's just say if I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto would definitely be screwing each other's eyes out. … to say the least!

**Summary: **Sasuke Uchiha, a big shot corporate boss, is getting bored and he doesn't have a girlfriend. When he orders an "escort", things go awry when he gets a boy. Narusasu Sasunaru, yaoi boylove

**Rating:** M ///

**A/N:**

Shiny Oreo: The first time your idea was used? Really? I loved it soooo much :D

Shebakune: here's the next chap :D eats cookie

Oh! And for all the readers, I just wanna let you know, that I am trying to write these as fast as I can, and finish the story… but, because of that, the quality won't be as good… so… would you rather have me take a little longer and be able to edit (maybe add more story to the chapter!!!! wow lol ) or post it as soon as I write it… and then edit it later..

**A/N2:**

Hmmm… I was wondering about other people's writing styles… when I write, I normally have a beginning idea, and then make it up from then on… and because of which, I can only write when I'm in the mood to, and can't simply plot down and think, "I have to write my story RIGHT now." lol … so… what do you guys do? (ha! Two questions… giving you reason to REVIEW! and answer the questions lol :D I heart you guys!!!)

XxEscortForA-WeekxX

Was it love? He knew not, all he knew was that he was beginning to feel sentimental and warm to the little guy.

---

Sasuke tousled Naruto's hair once more, and simply lay down, curling next to the small ball of warmth. He didn't want to fall asleep just yet, he enjoyed seeing Naruto's calm face. It was rather relaxing, and he quickly fell asleep purely gazing at Naruto's features.

Waking up to a bright light, Sasuke felt rather cold. Wiping the sleeping dust out of his eyes, he looked around and realized Naruto was missing. Panicking slightly, Sasuke counted up the days and apprehended that he still had two days left. With a quick breath in and out, Sasuke got up, slicked down his hair to his normal style, and pulled on his pants and shirt. Tomorrow was Saturday, and with the weekend, he could go out with Naruto. Still, he was wondering where Naruto could be when he smelt a wonderful smell coming from somewhere downstairs. Quickly latching on his watch, and stringing a hair band on his wrist, he swung around the banister, and being completely unlike himself, skip-stepped down the stairs.

Naruto looked behind him at Sasuke and grinned. Turning completely around, he gave him a peck on the cheek, and then continued cooking the eggs and bacon. "Would you like your eggs over easy, or over medium?"

"Over easy." Sasuke grinned, leaning against the counter next to the stove.

"Bacon?"

"Yep."

"Waffles or pancakes."

"Either."

Naruto grinned over at him, and shook his head slightly, "It makes it easier if you choose one."

"Alright then… I want waffles." Sasuke snarled the last word, and hugged Naruto from behind. He was quickly getting used to him around, and loved every moment of it.

Laughing and pecking Sasuke on the lips this time, Naruto squirmed out of Sasuke's grip, and got out the waffle making machine.

"You seem to know where everything is better than I do." Sasuke smirked.

"Being at the house most of the day, I found where the necessities are." Naruto agreed.

Sasuke fell silent, and watched as Naruto continued to cook, enjoying seeing the fluid, at ease, movement of the blonde.

Realizing he was being stared at, Naruto frowned at Sasuke and shooed him away, "Go on, sit at the table, I'll bring the food out. Staring at it won't make it cook any faster."

Sasuke moved to the table and sat down, waiting for the food.

(**A/N: **Hope you don't mind a little cute scene between naru-chan and sasu-kun

Naruto got out the plates and two forks, and put two slices of bread in the toaster. The eggs finishing quickly, he put them on the plates, and was rewarded with the "thuk" of the toaster. Taking the two plates over to the table, he sat down and gave Sasuke his plate.

"So do you have work tomorrow too? Or do you have a 5 day work schedule?" Naruto asked, biting into his toast.

Cutting into his egg, Sasuke answered, "Tomorrow and Sunday are free… would you like to go out?"

Nodding his head so as not to seem rude by talking with his mouth open, Naruto seemed enthusiastic. Swallowing quickly, he beamed, "Yes, I'd love to go with you!" Now he wouldn't have to come up with something else to do… they weren't doing the normal schedule, but Naruto didn't care. They were both having fun, and Naruto really liked Sasuke, and had grown over the last few days to depend on him. Most of the men that took Naruto out were perverts, and he never really knew who they were, other then cruel. They took the escort service as more of a sex service – which it was, in a way – but they took it to the extreme. Normally the escort service was more of a companion service, in which of course they would have sex – that was natural – but it wasn't a prostitution service!

A concerned voice broke through his thoughts. "Naruto?"

Jolting slightly, Naruto shook his head, "Sorry, got lost in my thoughts."

Laughing faintly, Sasuke shook his head, "I could tell, you were starting to drool."

Shaking his head wildly, Naruto retorted, "I was not!"

"Ha!" Sasuke giggled, "No you weren't."

Naruto started to laugh as well, as soon as he heard Sasuke's giggle, it was so girlish!

Looking at his watch to check on the time, he looked at Naruto, "I gotta go any minute now, I have to finish up." Shoveling his food into his face very unpolitely, he got a napkin wiped off his lips, swallowed quickly, and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek. "See you this evening."

He realized he had forgotten to put on his tie when he reached work, and kept his jacket around him until he got in the office. For that reason, as he had done that before, he kept several ties (clip-ons, bows, and regular). Finding a good clip-on that matched his outfit nicely, he clipped it on (haha) and sat down at his desk, his folder already to the brim with the work that he had today. Again he had to grant different things, work out a bulletin, write out a schedule, sign other things… It was mostly signing, he felt like John Hancock! Still the bulletin and the schedule would take the longest.

Sasuke really liked his work, it would be the ideal in most people's cases. He was given a specific amount of work that had to be done during that day, and if he finished early… he finished early. Because of that, he also had a few late nights, but it all equaled out in the end.

---

(skipping to the evening)

Finally reaching home, he clipped off his tie and collapsed on the couch. Hearing Sasuke come in, Naruto scampered to him almost like a dog to his master, and laid on top of him. Bringing his arms up he held onto Sasuke, and simply cuddled with him. "Welcome home."

Grunting at the weight that suddenly appeared on him, Sasuke squeaked, "I'm back."

"Look what I did with my hair!" Naruto sat up, straddling Sasuke.

Lifting his head enough to see Naruto's new hair do, he blushed slightly at the cuteness of it. To do this, he had most definitely used the gel. His hair was all swept to the side, while he somehow created bangs, that stayed in front of his eyes, and two tufts on each side of his face. A bow was above the bangs and was tied in bunny ears.

"Did you cut your hair?" Sasuke asked, touching Naruto's stiff locks.

"Nope! Just used your gel!" Naruto smiled. "Do you like it? I can keep this, then we can go out in public and they'll never know that I'm actually a boy!"

"Just a cosplaying girl." Sasuke laughed. "You do look really cute though."

**A/N: **I actually drew Naruto experimenting with the hair gel, if you wanna see (advertisement, advertisement, advertisement lol ) go to http://phoenixfawkes. deviantart. com/ (without the periods)

Sasuke again looked at his watch, the groaned slightly when he saw how late he had come. Apparently his mind hadn't comprehended the time when he saw how dark it was outside.

Naruto looked at him, cocking his head quizzically, "Had you wanted to do something before we went to bed?" Of course, being a boy, Naruto understood the need of a male libido. And the fact that he had been straddling Sasuke all this time.

Sasuke looked intently at Naruto for a few moments, and then kissed him on the lips. "I'll leave that up to you. Do _you_ want to do something before bed?"

Sasuke question left Naruto stuck for a few moments, none of the previous men had ever asked him that before. And because of it, he really wanted to do it with Sasuke right then and there. "I do…" Blushing deeply at the audacity of his response, he fumbled slightly, waving his hands around, "But that is… emmm… if you don't… er.. want to … that's fine … of course…."

Sasuke simply kissed him back, and put his hands around him, and started to undress him.

'Naruto, I really do think, that we could be together…" 

---

**A/N: **… so…? What do you think? Honestly, I only start the next chapter when I see reviews… (with the exception of the first three of course) . So… you know what that means! Just go down the bottom left, and submit one! (and be detailed :D please! I don't mind the, "good, update soon!" messages, but I'd love the type that Shiny Oreo gives me! I heart you :D (and other people too, but she's the first one that came to mind :D )

Oh and in case you're wondering why I didn't go into detail with the sasunaru love... i didn't want to, this story is growing on me, and I like seeing how much they care for each other... :D and wasn't in the mood to elaborate on the love-making, i hope you don't mind! If you'd prefer me to, I can, just... TELL ME IN A REVIEW!!! (hahahah :D )

So I heart you all, and I heart reviews too! And check out the drawings! (haven't put them up yet, but check out my gallery!!!)


	6. Day Six

**Disclaimer:** Well let's just say if I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto would definitely be screwing each other's eyes out. … to say the least!

**Summary: **Sasuke Uchiha, a big shot corporate boss, is getting bored and he doesn't have a girlfriend. When he orders an "escort", things go awry when he gets a boy. Narusasu Sasunaru, yaoi boylove

**Rating:** M ///

**A/N:** (beware, a barrage of answers to reviews :D I heart you guys sooo much! )

Crimson Skyline:

**A/N: **haahahah it took me FOREVER too lol

Thanks for taking the time to answer, and it does make sense. I'm the same way, I prefer letting the story take its course, and basically let the characters do the talking!

Sasuke got the Luaxes # from one of his friends who accidentally gave him the wrong # (his friend is bi) and second, he Naruto as soon as they got in the house because he had dealt with a very pent-up libido (lol) and didn't care if it was a man or woman as long as he could release his desire. (thanks for the questions :D )

FanGirlSqueal:

Ah! I had forgotten lol, I'll describe it in this chappy

2-lazy-2-sign-in (star phoenix)

haha I'm the same, I'm up till about 2:00 and if I have an idea I'll be up till its done lol I'm glad my stories aren't cliché, I don't want them to be sigh but thanks for reading, much appreciated!! (good luck with your exams)

**A/N2: **haha If you have any other questions, be free to review, you know how much I love them! I love seeing my inbox filled with stuff :D :D :D (I really do heart you guys sooooo much! ) oh ohohohohohoo! SHINY OREO!!! (ha! I remembered who it was) I believe you gave me this idea…

XxEscortForA-WeekxX

_'Naruto, I really do think, that we could be together…"_

---

That was Sasuke's last thought before falling asleep, and as much as he wanted to voice it, he knew it wasn't right to say so…

---

Naruto woke up early the next morning, and looked at his sleeping partner. That was a first, normally he woke up at the same time as Sasuke. Carefully getting out of the bed so as not to disturb him he skipped downstairs. Ignoring the slight pains in his backside, Naruto got out some milk and cereal, and poured himself some frosted flakes. Munching happily on them, he thought back on why he was even in the escort service.

---

After being rescued by Iruka from the ocean, he hadn't had anyone else to be with – his parents had died – Iruka had kept him. On nights and days when there were storms, he could always huddle in the bed with Iruka, and Iruka's arms would wrap around Naruto and keep him safe. Of course, after a few years, Iruka finally found his special someone… who happened to be a man by the name of Kakashi, and that was when he left Naruto. Naruto had been about 14 around that time, and when he needed Iruka, he would find a locked door.

Since that time, he started trying to actually socialize with people, and go out with girls. They had always been attracted to him, but he had never socialized with anybody – Iruka was all he had needed. The girls had been warm, but they were never the strong arms that he required… so he turned to guys. Being the teenage years when all boys brains no longer resided in their heads but instead in their … (yeah), the boys that he had been with always had to take their relationship one step further, and he found he really enjoyed the pleasure.

His first time doing it for money however, was when he had stolen something from the supermarket, and one of the workers there had found him. In exchange for the secret, he would give him something that only he could give – sex. In the end, Naruto had been spent, but the worker had given him money for that time, and when seeing the amount, Naruto knew this was a job that in a short time he could raise a lot of money, and not have to worry about it anymore.

(that scene was in Kimi no Ondo, which is a very cute yaoi manga :D )

Naruto looked down at his food, his frosted flakes now hanging limply on his spoon. When tasting the milk, it was the sugary type only found when leaving the flakes and the milk together for more than 10 minutes. Shrugging his shoulders indifferently, Naruto munched up the soggy flakes, berating himself on not to have flashbacks when eating.

Slurping up the milk, he got up and set the bowl and spoon in the sink. The thought from before came up again… this was the first time that he had really gotten to know the person. It was quite enjoyable, staying here, the company, the lovemaking… all of it was gentle, and comfortable. Everything seemed natural, he really did like staying with Sasuke, but all good things come to an end.

---

Stirring at the sound of a spoon hitting a bowl, Sasuke got up slowly from his sleep. He always hated getting up in the morning, he may not have shown it on his face, but he most definitely hated it. Rumpling his hair and then combing his fingers through, Sasuke shook his head, changed into a clean pair of boxers and headed downstairs.

Meeting Naruto's eyes as soon as he went down the stairway, Sasuke noticed Naruto's sorrow. It wasn't much, but Sasuke could tell from Naruto's posture and attitude. Naruto had been sitting with about half of his butt actually on the seat, he was leaning forward and had his two thumbs pushing the sides of his nose. Now if that wasn't a concerned/worried type look, Sasuke didn't know what was. Luckily Naruto was sitting on the couch not the loveseat, otherwise Sasuke couldn't properly sit next to him.

Sitting down beside Naruto, he got in the same position as Naruto, and then looked at him, "What's wrong?"

Naruto quickly shook himself out of his daze – not literally – and looked at Sasuke and smiled, "Nothing," and then chuckled slightly. "Are we going out?"

Sasuke was still worried, but used a cheerful voice in his answer, "Yeah, do you have a specific place?"

"Let's go to the movies! But let's roam around first, I wanna be with you." Pecking him on the cheek, Naruto ran upstairs, and did a quick touch-up on his hair. Slipping into a thigh-length black skirt, he pulled on a white schoolgirl type shirt, and a scarlet tie. Moving to the bathroom, he quickly shaved and then got out a little bag and took out black eyeliner: quickly going around his eyes to make them look a little bigger. Putting on quick mascara, and some lip-gloss, he realized he was still a little lacking. Naruto ran back to the room, and pulled out his padded bra. Now they could go out in public, and kiss in front of other people without anyone realizing they were gay! Normally this was a service used for the perverts when they took Naruto out, but this time he was using it so him and Sasuke could out properly. Showing off for the world to see – but the world was blind.

Running back downstairs in his outfit, he tackled Sasuke from behind. "I'm ready!"

Turning around, Sasuke responded, "You almost took as long… as… a girl." Sasuke's mouth literally dropped open, and he looked slack-jawed.

"Let's go out!! Now no one will suspect that we're not a girl and boy! Do I look pretty?" Naruto twirled around, his skirt flaring up, but not high enough to the underwear… which Naruto had clearly changed to boxers. "Do I look like a girl?"

Sasuke nodded his head, "You look extremely pretty." Sasuke couldn't believe the transformation, before Naruto had been pretty, but still very much a boy, but now… he had… "How did you pull that off?"

Naruto wasn't sure what Sasuke was talking about, before he realized where his gaze led to, "Oh! I have a padded bra on. Do you wanna go out now?! Come on! I wanna go!!!" Naruto pulled Sasuke's arm, and then realized what he was doing. As naturally as he could, he let go, he was the employee, he couldn't treat Sasuke like that! Yet, it still seemed natural to do that – he needed to get a proper boyfriend soon, one that of course wouldn't mind his job, but so that he could act like that. Still… that naturalness of acting like that…

"Alright, alright!" Sasuke lifted his hands in defeat, slowly getting used to the transvestite in front of him. "But you do realize, I can't go anywhere right now, right?"

Naruto laughed, grasping the fact that Sasuke had yet to change into something other than just boxers. Walking upstairs, and then speeding up to a job at Naruto's impatient stare, Sasuke coordinated his outfit to match with Naruto's. Putting on black slacks, and a white and red striped shirt, he found Naruto's eyeliner, and figured it would look good together, and quickly put it on.

Going back downstairs, he showed himself to Naruto, who practically squealed. "You look great! All the girls will be giving me looks! How fun!"

Sasuke laughed too, enjoying himself, he may have been in his mid-twenties, but because of his job, he hadn't been able to really live a little. He had gotten it straight out of college, because of how his family was ranked in the corporate world.

Grabbing Naruto's arm, they both stepped out. Being around 10 in the morning, it was really light outside, and mostly mothers going the supermarket were out. "Where do you want to wander around? The mall, perhaps?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, we can go out and look at the different things!"

Since Sasuke's house was in the city, it didn't take them too long to reach the mall. Most teenagers didn't arrive till around 1:00 so it wasn't very crowded yet. Walking relaxedly in the mall, it was very comfortable just being with Naruto.

There were different stores, but they were having fun not looking at the stores but merely looking at the scenery itself, taking everything in. Everything seemed so much more open in the mornings, your senses were more receptive, and the whole lot just seemed more open.

Seeing a familiar sight that seemed to draw him in every time, Sasuke headed over to the Starbucks. He used to hate Starbucks with a passion, but that was because he had gotten a drink he didn't like, now that he tried something different he came back for it all the time. "Do you want something Naruto?"

"Em… I'll have a mocha frapuccino… what are you getting?"

"A chai."

"A chai? What's that?"

"It's a tea… it tastes like a holiday."

Naruto giggled, "A holiday? How can a tea taste like a holiday?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Unbeliever, you'll have to try it when I get it." Smiling to himself, he ordered the drinks and they moved to the side to wait for them to get filled out. Sitting at a nearby table, Sasuke noticed that there were more people at the mall. Making a discreet glance at the watch it was around 12:00, meaning more people.

Giving Naruto a sip of his chai, he watched Naruto's face break out into a grin and take another sip before giving it back "You were right! It tastes like a holiday! Almost like pumpkin pie!!" Sipping his mocha frapuccino, he still grinned, "But I still like my chocolate drink too."

Somehow, it didn't seem like it was physically possible, but when it came to Naruto, Sasuke reckoned it could happen. He had gotten some of the frapuccino on his cheek. Leaning over, Sasuke licked it off.

Giggling, Naruto whispered, "That tickles! If you wanted it, you could have just asked." Taking another sip, he leaned over to Sasuke and kissed him, allowing Sasuke to taste it on his tongue.

Drawing back and blushing slightly, Naruto realized they were the center of attention, there wasn't a look of disgust that showed that they knew they were two guys, but of 'aww, look how much they love each other, but still they should get a room,' looks. (lol)

Not finished with their drinks, but both wanting to move, they got up, getting a couple of the cup holders so as not to freeze/burn their hands. They had wasted about 15 minutes… "Do you want to go see a movie or something?" Naruto questioned, sipping his mocha.

"Sure, I'm just fine with anything today." Sasuke smiled, leaning over for another kiss.

Naruto giggled as he could feel a few girls burning their eyes into his back. "Those girls we just passed are giving me eyes of hell."

Sasuke smirked, "Well, we'll give them another show." Kissing Naruto again, he opened his eyes and glared at the two girls behind them. Entwining his fingers with Naruto's, he broke the kiss and beamed at Naruto. (wow, Sasuke is cruel!)

Leaving the mall, they walked to a near by movie theatre. Everything was very convenient were Sasuke lived, and he had purchased his house with that in mind. "Specific movie in mind?" Sasuke asked.

"I heard there's a movie that came out today, and its only here today, and won't be here any other days!" Naruto said excitedly.

(know what movie he's talking about lol?)

"Really, that's stupid… the tickets will prolly bet sold out then, if its popular enough." Sasuke muttered. Still he checked in for that movie and he was right, they were sold out… yet.. quickly ordering tickets to another movie he grinned at Naruto. Leading him in and showing the tickets to the ticket master, he walked to the movie he bought tickets too, and then kept on walking to the movie they wanted to the see. "I knew it." Sasuke grinned, they must have had people that had bought the tickets online, and hadn't arrived yet, and they were about to steal two of the peoples seats… no loss to him, and the management wouldn't go through and check each persons tickets, they would most likely give those two people complimentary tickets (I dunno).

**A/N:** One of my friends did that lol and was able to see it, I was in Florida at Universal Studios during the time T.T

Naruto was practically ecstatic during the whole movie, and during the beginning Sasuke ended up putting his arm around Naruto. He ended up watching Naruto more than the movie, but still enjoyed how everything felt so natural when they were together.

By the time the movie was over it was around 3:00 and Sasuke didn't know what else to do, but his stomach was definitely hungry. The chai had tided him over and let him forget lunch, but now it was coming back with a vengeance. "You hungry?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded, "I was hoping you were going to say that. Where do you want to go?"

"You want to just pick something up at a fast food restaurant and eat it at home?" Sasuke suggested.

Naruto nodded again, he didn't mind doing that, and he'd still like to show his appreciation doing what he was best at.

They stopped by a quick burger joint to pick up a couple of cheeseburgers, and headed on home. With all the walking they had done, the cheeseburgers would be refueling their fire. At around 4:00 they were finally home and working on eating up their cheeseburgers.

Naruto simply wanted to start the fun after he finished his cheeseburger, but had to wait for his partner. Getting up and bending so that his face was next to Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto asked, "Do you have a specific request for today? We can do anything you like… you can even get a bit… freaky…"

Chewing his cheeseburger slower, and swallowing it with a solid GULP, Sasuke thought before he asked his next question, and even with his mental preparation, he still blushed heavily, "I want you to ride… and then … I want to be in your shoes."

"Sasuke that really is freaky… you want to wear my shoes?" Naruto hadn't heard that expression before.

"No… you're making me say it again? I want to try… being…" Sasuke whispered the two words, as if testing them out, and then audibly muttered, "the uke."

Naruto gasped. :"You want me… to be … the seme?" This was a request that he had never gotten before, and one that he probably would not get again… because this was an unheard of request, he had never experienced being the seme…. Also the fact in what he was wearing was slightly ironic with the situation. "What brings this change, Sasuke?"

"I want you to feel the same pleasure that I feel when you're the thing that's keeping the two parts whole." Sasuke muttered. It seemed he wanted them to be more of a whole being and wanted Naruto to feel both parts of it.

Nodding steadily, Naruto waited for Sasuke to finish, who seemed slightly reluctant now, they both headed on up to the bed. This was something they were gonna do together.

Getting into the bed, Sasuke looked at Naruto, and kissed him. It was shy; a gentle, almost virgin kiss… which in a way it was, considering this was Sasuke's first time being the uke. Naruto looked at Sasuke, and then turned away got up and turned to the mirror in the room.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked concernedly.

"This bow." Naruto muttered, taking out the bow and shaking his head like a dog out of water.

With his hair in all directions like usual, he went back to the bed, stripping off his clothes as he came closer. When he was finally at the bed, he was nude, and half-erect. Holding himself above Sasuke, Naruto straddled him, and continued to unbutton his shirt, and take off each article of clothing. Finally reaching the boxers, he could already see Sasuke's length straining against the fabric.

"It seems you're ready." Naruto muttered. Tugging off Sasuke's boxers, he looked for the nightstand that was next to the bed, and pulled out a drawer in which there was some lotion. Pulling out the bottle they had been using before, Naruto squirted some on his hand, and looked at Sasuke who nodded, and then pushed one finger in. Sasuke squirmed slightly, but didn't protest.

Putting another finger, and scissoring some, Sasuke cried out a bit, and his eyes moistened, "Naruto, it hurts." Sasuke gasped as another finger was added. All three fingers were stretching, making him ready for the next step.

"Are you ready?" The second thing that Naruto had said, he looked at Sasuke who nodded yet again. Putting his erection at the entrance, it felt pleasurable simply letting it brush there, but he didn't want to tease Sasuke. Naruto felt a desperate need to feel whole, but it'd be strange, not being the one who was being made whole, but rather the one that was making the whole. Pushing in slowly, so as not to hurt Sasuke too much, Naruto kissed all of the skin that he could see, as he heard Sasuke's grunts of pain.

Everything seemed tight, but that tightness almost felt like heaven; he could see why the seme's liked that feeling, but still he preferred being made whole.

Finally reaching his stopping point, he slowly thrust in, the slowness dragging at his patience, but he kept his eyes on Sasuke's face.

Drawing out and thrusting back in a little more forceful, Sasuke grunted again, but his face showed that he was slowly getting used to it. They kept up that slow pace until Sasuke was showing pleasure and asked for it to grow faster and deeper.

At one point Sasuke gasped, throwing his head back, and his back arching up, and Naruto knew he reached the sweet spot. Aiming for that spot each thrust, he could feel the climax coming, but wanted to wait for Sasuke to climax. His thrusts became faster yet more sporadic as he wanted the climax to come.

Sasuke's hips were being pounded to numbness, and just like Naruto, he was fading into oblivion. The pleasure drowning everything out, but he knew it was like a waterfall, once he fell, there could only be ripples.

Yet, the end was in sight, with another thrust perfectly timed, Sasuke came, and Naruto gasped as the spasms from Sasuke caused him to come as well.

Smiling, Naruto kissed Sasuke properly on the lips, "Did I do okay?" Naruto asked between gasps.

Nodding, Sasuke's breath didn't want to listen to him and were coming in at all times. "Naruto." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto turned to him, his energy zapped, and all to soon disappearing, "Yeah?"

"_I love you."_

---

(just in case you're wondering, he really did say that… it isn't a thought :D )

**A/N: **I really really really liked this one… but its longer then usual I hope you like it! I (think I ) used more description :D as well as really described their day:D

Ha! I started around 11:00 at night (with this idea :D after checking all the reviews!!! ) and I just finished at 2:34 AM (what luck) so! See 2-lazy-2-sign-in (starphoenix) I do the same thing!!! now I'm utterly exhausted oh! And I hadn't written this straight for 2 ½ hrs lol, I drew out some ideas… (but not posting them lol ) More like 1 ½ :D (that's still incredibly long sweat )

Oh! And I was thinking of starting a story with Neji and his sight (with lots of OOC'ness, and change of scenery like this one lol, so if you're interested, tell me, it'll be just a regular story… no sex lol, but I have an interesting idea, but I'm not sure of interest level…

**A/N2: **Listen to these songs :D Its really cool!

Real Face – Kat-tun :D

Ready Steady Go – L'Arc en Ciel (if you haven't heard this song, then you have never seen FMA which is the best anime/manga in the world)


	7. Day Seven

**Disclaimer:** Well let's just say if I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto would definitely be screwing each other's eyes out. … to say the least!

**Summary: **Sasuke Uchiha, a big shot corporate boss, is getting bored and he doesn't have a girlfriend. When he orders an "escort", things go awry when he gets a boy. Narusasu Sasunaru, yaoi boylove

**Rating:** M ///

**A/N:** I apologize if you got this two times... but this is the real copy, the other one was absolutely horrible ;sweat;

If you guys liked this enough, feel free to give me another story idea! You can request any anime/manga (as long as I've seen it) and coupling (as long as I approve of the coupling) and I'll try and do a story!!

---

XxEscortForA-WeekxX

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto turned to him, his energy zapped, and all to soon disappearing, "Yeah?"

"_I love you."_

---

Sasuke's feelings were true and sincere, not something springing into his head after sex, nor the fact that he was about to pass out from fatigue, but simply because the person that he had grown quite fond of over the past week was leaving. Knowing the happiness he had enjoyed with Naruto's company… he just simply was not willing to give it up. Still, he was exhausted, and unable to stay up to hear Naruto's answer, which seemed to be extremely planned out.

Naruto brushed Sasuke's bangs back, laid a quick kiss, on Sasuke's forehead, and then lied back down, snuggling up close, despite the heat.

---

Sasuke groggily got up… flinched immediately, and laid back down. His hips hurt, his butt hurt, and his dick hurt. What the (insert word here) was with this? Memories came back, and while already laying down, collapsed. Was this what Naruto went through?

Naruto was already up and about, knowing of Sasuke's predicament, and preparing breakfast in bed for him. Setting up the small table, he carried it up the stairs and placed it in front of the pained man. "There you go." On the table, along with the breakfast, was a bottle of water and an aspirin. Noticing Sasuke's stare, Naruto murmured, "In case you need it."

Sasuke smiled up at him, Naruto was much more caring than he had been. "This is your last day… right?

"Yeah… " Naruto wondered if Sasuke realized it yet. He most probably didn't, Sasuke _was_ rather stupid for a smart person at times… but he'd let Sasuke figure it out. Sitting beside him, Naruto watched him eat. Sasuke was in his own little world, dazed, not really looking at what he was eating. Naruto could tell, so he merely stared, not saying a word, but wondering what Sasuke was thinking.

Feeling the pain that he was, he remembered the occurrence of a week ago, he had had to work on Sunday that day. But it had been awhile since he had a lay, and had called up the number his friend gave him. Sasuke jolted slightly, remembering that the number was a male escort service, where HAD Gaara gotten that number? Still, his brain hurt too much to think of too many things at once, so he continued on. He got Naruto… a boy, but still wanted to lay someone, so he didn't care if it was a girl or a boy. It was rather crude… but that's what happened to him, the overworked businessman. Still, he was rather happy things had occurred as they had.

Shaking his head slightly, he tasted the eggs on his plate for the first time, "These are good, Naruto. Thanks."

Naruto nodded his head, appreciating the compliment, while at the same happy that Sasuke was no longer as out of it as he was a few moments before.

"What do you want to do today? Or would you rather not… as you'll have a slight trouble walking." Naruto asked innocently.

Shaking his head rather faster then intended, Sasuke smiled, "I'd rather stay here, and enjoy your company."

---

(Time skip – by a few hours)

Walking around stiffly, and limping slightly, Sasuke ran through his mind – once again, mind you – what had possessed him to want him to be the uke. So he wanted to feel whole, but he didn't think it'd hurt that much! And why would he give up his virginity to Naruto? Naruto was an escort! People used him all the – no he would stop there, he loved Naruto's company.

It was a joy, and he knew he would no longer be able to stand the loneliness now that he knew what this feeling was like. The warmth when they were in bed together, the feeling when they made love, the knowing that when he came home, there would be another person to welcome him back. And it wasn't merely just that he would be lonely, he liked Naruto's personality, and how flamboyant he was, he was most probably a character that whomever he met he could make a friend out of.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked curiously, seeing the face that Sasuke was making.

Looking up slowly, sadly, Sasuke saw Naruto's face rather close to his, and leaned forward for a kiss. Naruto was startled, and flinched, but wished he could take it back when he saw the expression on Sasuke's face. Almost zombie-like, Sasuke laid back down, and his thoughts seemed to start to race faster and faster.

The flinch had startled him, Sasuke knew that when people didn't like the person, even if they were say, going out with them, or being their escort as the case were, they would flinch when the said person was going to be kissed.

(**A/N: **this is said from a personal experience, but does not perhaps reflect everyone's opinions or behaviours)

Did Naruto not really like him like how Sasuke liked him? Putting his head in his hands, Sasuke thought rationally, of course Naruto wouldn't! He was an escort! Their job was to SATSIFY the customer, and Naruto – with his beautiful face – had been through many. To Naruto, Sasuke was merely another customer.

Naruto slipped downstairs, not knowing how to deal with the silent Sasuke, and worrying about what had happened.

Completely misunderstanding the situation, Sasuke got up, got the checkbook from his drawer, and got his cell phone from one of the drawers. Rather then spend money pretending, and musing that in time perhaps, Naruto would fall for him, he knew that his heart would be better just by letting Naruto go.

"Hello, this is Tiusrup Lauxes. How may I help you?" The strange bright cheery voice repeated the same greeting she had done before.

"Hello, this is Sasuke Uchiha, I called before to place the order."

"Oh hello Mr. Uchiha." This voice now familiar, Sasuke wondered if she was the one who always answered the phone. "How are you doing?"

"I would just like to ask how much the week would cost, I am fully satisfied, but I'm done with this one." Sasuke said, his voice quiet, his eyes sparkling with tears.

"Mr. Uchiha, the week was the trial period… did you not want to continue your escort to continue his service? Was his treatment not satisfactory?"

"No no, it wasn't that. I am satisfied, and I still want to pay for the week, how much would you have me pay?"

"We can send you in a replacement. We always want our customers fully satisfied." The voice continued on again.

"Its fully alright. If I want another escort I'll call at another time, but I'm done with the one I have now. How much was it again?"

"(insert price here)."

"I'll send in the check right away then. Thank you."

"Please call again next time you're in need of service."

With that line, Sasuke hung up the phone. Hanging his head once again, he stared at the checkbook in his limp hands. Picking up a pen that so happened to be lying very conveniently next to him, he signed the check with the proper sum, tore it out, and walked down the stairs.

He could feel the regain in his composure by the time he was back down the stairs, turning to the kitchen, he saw Naruto was making ramen, although they had already ate. Sasuke wondered if he should give it to him now, or later. He wondered if he would be hurt at all. He wondered if he should deal with this at all. He also wondered how it would feel without Naruto by his side.

There were the ponderings, but it was always the action that counted. "Tomorrow you're going to be going back to Tiusrup Lauxes. Here's the check for the week of service."

Naruto's face contorted beautifully, his face concerned. "Did you not like my service? Was it not satisfactory?" Putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, he leaned closer, "Was it because of last night?"

Naruto knew he should never have been the seme but… Sasuke was shaking his head.

"I can't deal with it anymore." Sasuke murmured, almost inaudible.

"What?"

"I can't deal with it anymore." Sasuke repeated more forcefully, his eyes were starting to get watery.

"Can't deal with what? Sasuke!" Naruto yelled after Sasuke as he had pulled out of his hold. Naruto had seen the look on his face before Sasuke ran out of the house, and stopped, completely distraught. What had happened that would make Sasuke run out on him? Make him leave? Were his words of love just something that he had said when he was caught in the moment?

Naruto had never had such a nice customer before, and he knew he most probably would never get another one like him. He enjoyed Sasuke's company, and his caring for others…

Was it because he had been the seme? His mind raced through all the possibilities as to why Sasuke would leave him like that, and finally he came across the flinch. His memories with many men had intercepted with real life, and it was almost like déjà vu when Sasuke had come towards him to kiss him. He was frightened of the memories, not Sasuke, maybe that's why Sasuke was so sad… maybe that's why he left. But… something as tiny as that? That couldn't be it!

Naruto couldn't move, the reality that Sasuke wanted him to leave made his knees give out, and he crumpled to the floor.

---

His face now streaked with tears, Sasuke ran down the steps, not wanting anyone to see, this utter disgrace of his. When had he ever been caught up with anything? When had he ever met with this betrayal? How could Naruto act like that? He was a fantastic actor, making Sasuke think that he liked him… at least a little bit!

His memories kept repeating the flinch, the fear on Naruto's face. Stumbling on a street cobble, Sasuke stayed down, his butt throbbing again, not completely healed from the night before.

Hiding his face, so no one could see, he tried again to regain his composure. What was the Uchiha businessman doing, getting so caught up with another man? Then again, he had had no other relationship in his life, so this was basically his first love. Explaining the speed in which they had progressed, and the reason he had gone head over heels. Sasuke had always been antisocial, even if the girls had liked him; he found them too annoying to stand. Because of which, he never did have a relationship. He had never found a particular girl he liked either, and so thought he didn't need any company.

He was still carrying the checkbook, with the extra receipt like paper held out in front of him. Sasuke needed to calm down, he never expressed this much emotion, and he was surprised that Naruto was able to coax or rather, pull it out of him.

His face hardened, his fists clenched – almost crushing the checkbook in them – his expression turned cold, and a refreshing stiffness went all throughout his body as he mentally put all the feelings of love and comfort into a string and concentrated on pulling them out of his body.

He was getting rid of any insecurities, blocking off any intrusions, making himself cold, making himself not be able to be hurt anymore, cutting off all human touch, all human self, making himself no better than a robot. He was never going to be hurt again.

With his human self now cut off, he knew he could face Naruto and not deal with him again. Walking back into the house, he saw Naruto still sitting on the ground, obviously stunned. "Get out."

Naruto looked up, his face tear-streaked, still clutching the check to him like it was his life line. "What?" His voice shook, more tears came down, and then he flinched when he saw Sasuke. His face contorted with fear, and he backed up.

"I said get out." Sasuke told Naruto again, his face and voice devoid of any emotion.

Naruto was now looking at Sasuke with fear. He recognized that expression, the expression of cruelness, it was a face that didn't care what it did to get what they wanted. Sasuke looked sinister, frightening… horrible. His eyes had gone cold, pure black, no warmth in them whatsoever. He no longer emanated the friendliness that he had once possessed.

Getting up slowly, Naruto lowered his gaze and passed Sasuke.

---

Sasuke shook his head as he heard the shut door. He felt cold all over, and went to the bathroom to wash his hands and face. Dunking his hands into the warm water, he washed it over his face and looked in the mirror. Backing up slightly, he brought his hands to his face and touched it. His eyes were jet black, no whites in them at all, and he seemed to have gotten wrinkles when he had no longer noticed them before. Sasuke wetted his hands again and rubbed his eyes. Looking into the mirror again, his eye colours seemed to flicker between red and black, but finally settled into black.

Leaving the bathroom unsteadily, Sasuke sat heavily onto a chair. He was starting to look like his brother, Itachi. He saw why Naruto had looked at his face with fear… he had looked so cruel. Was this what he had become? He had taken the ability to be hurt and now he turned like his brother? Able to hurt whomever he wanted to achieve the ends he wanted?

Shaking his head furiously, he looked around the room. Running out to the open rooms he looked around, he couldn't face the fact that Naruto was no longer there. Why had he said those things to him? So what if he flinched?! It probably wasn't what he was thinking it was! If only he could go back to Naruto, and find out the truth, but how could he do that? Naruto had left him. At the moment, that was the only truth.

Slumping down onto the floor, his head fell into his hands and he sobbed.

Naruto ran out the door, holding back the tears, trying to find a desolate, unoccupied area. Why had Sasuke seemed so different? What had changed inside him so quickly, so fast? He never knew that it was possible for someone's face to change so fast… it was almost like he had aged, by years way past his time, someone who had seen too much life.

Wiping his face, he realized the check was still in his hands. Clutching it tightly, making it even more wrinkled, he thought back to the good times with Sasuke and wondered how this could have happened. The hugs, the comfort during the time when he was frightened, the simple kisses, the date.

He didn't know what he had done! But that wasn't like him was it? Wiping his face yet again, drying the tears, he got up. No, It wasn't like him to run away from his problems, he would face them, stand up to them like a man. He would have to face Sasuke and see why he kicked him out so suddenly. See what had happened.

He started on his march confidently, but as he got closer and closer to Sasuke's house, his heart pounded faster, and his nervousness grew. By the time he was at Sasuke's door, he couldn't stand it, and the nervousness was driving him to tears. Hunching over slightly, and resting his palms on the door, he breathed in and out, getting a rhythm and slowing down his heart. "Straighten up." Naruto whispered, and knocked lightly on the door.

---

The knock on the door startled Sasuke, and he looked up from his tears. He couldn't answer the door like this! But he was a businessman, he had to look his best during all occasions. Quickly walking to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror and composed himself, letting himself return to his normal state. Yet, he could still see the sadness in his eyes and features.

Opening the door, he didn't know what to say. A tear blotched Naruto was standing at his door, and it looked as if this said person had no idea what to say, but merely, looked like he was about to burst into tears again at any second.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with an open expression, "What do you want?"

Naruto's face and eyes seemed to wither, as if losing all resolution, and Sasuke was jolted backwards as Naruto tackled him. Tears were already flowing again down Naruto's face. "Why did you want me to leave you? Why would you do that to me? Were you just lying when you said you loved me?" Naruto clutched Sasuke's shirt and bent over, crying into it.

His questions stunned Sasuke, what had happened then? "You didn't ever say you loved me back! You looked at me as if you were frightened when I tried to kiss you!"

Naruto brought his face from Sasuke's shirt and stared at him, tears still fresh in his eyes. "What are you talking about?!" Naruto pounded on Sasuke's chest, "Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Anyone would be surprised if they turn around and there's someone about to kiss them!!"

Sasuke couldn't hold it back anymore; he burst out laughing. Not just the regular laughing, chuckling, or giggling, but a relieved, thank-god, type of laugh. He collapsed back down again, and brought his arms tight around Naruto, murmuring, "Thank god, thank god."

Naruto smiled slightly, but merely cuddled with Sasuke, tightening his already death-grip on Sasuke's shirt. "Sasuke…"

Still absolutely relieved, Sasuke mumbled, "Hn?"

"I love you too." Naruto whispered. It may have just been a week, but he had grown to love Sasuke's company, and knew that he wouldn't be able to forget about it.

Sasuke grinned, a happy-go-lucky grin that only someone who thought he was the luckiest person on the world could give, and kissed Naruto on the forehead. Then the cheek, and then the other, and the nose, and the chin, and finally… the lips.

---

"So Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

They were both lying in bed, completely spent.

"I was thinking…"

"All right…" Obviously neither of them had much energy left.

"I was thinking… maybe I could move in with you…"

Sasuke turned to Naruto and kissed him, "But what about your job?"

Wrapping his arms around Sasuke, he brought him in for a deeper kiss. "You make enough for both of us."

Sasuke giggled, "That's true."

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all."

"Sasuke…" Sleep was beckoning towards him, even with the weight of Sasuke on top of him.

"Hn?" The same was for Sasuke, but he moved off of Naruto and wrapped his arms tight around him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

---

**A/N:** I really hope I did okay with this story ;sweat; if you got the first time I completely HATED that ending and couldn't stand it, so I rewrote this one. The endings are like polar opposites… and I just really wanted to end this one with fluff… I can't really do LONG stories… I might do an epilogue, y'know with Sasuke and Naruto bein all lovey dovey with each other (fluff, maybe lime… or lemon) but I dunno… but I think I really like this ending to the other, the other was just too angsty, stupid, left a whole bunch of loose ends, and I could go on, but I don't wanna… please tell me what you think, if it was too fast or something, because (believe me), I'll add more if its too fast… I really don't want this ending to spoil the rest of the story T.T

And finally, I wanted to thank… Agnidragon again, that was an amazing review, you really really helped me there. ;glomps; I really think you saved this story.


	8. Bonus Part One

Disclaimer: Don't own Ninja Warrior, Shunsuke Nagasaki, Bunpei Shiratori, or Naruto…

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Ninja Warrior, Shunsuke Nagasaki, Bunpei Shiratori, or Naruto…

**Summary: **Its two years from the main story: Escort For a Week, and Naruto and Sasuke are doing just fine. When they happen to see a show titled, "Ninja Warrior" will the strain from the competition pull the two apart? Yaoi boylove

**Rating: **PG - 13 (R innuendo)

**Word Count: **1709

**A/N:** La Look at this!! XD I'm adding a little lovey dovey ha, slight irony, I happen to be listening to "Tonight", "I Love You", and "Always There" by DBSK XD Oh and today (August 4th) is my birthday, and this is my birthday present to all of you!

XxEscortForA-WeekxX ?! - Bonus!! PART ONE

"Nn! Stop! Stop… haa." Naruto was gasping for breath, he couldn't seem to breathe. All his nerves seemed to be on fire.

"Naruto!" Sasuke was moving his fingers in rhythm. "I'm gonna make you scream."

Naruto gasped and tried to get away from Sasuke's moving fingers. "Sasuke, stop it!!" Finally he couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing.

"I'm gonna get you back, you bastard!" Finding a pillow he immediately flailed it at his attacker. Still fit with giggles, Naruto tried to get his breath back from Sasuke's tickling.

A/N:Ha! You thought it was something dirty, ne? that part was fun to write

Jumping on top of Sasuke, Naruto tickled him in all his sensitive areas, his ribs, his knees, and his ankles (wtf?).

Finally exhausted they both collapsed on each other. Pecking quickly on the lips, they got up and looked at the time. "Sasuke…" Naruto whined.

"What" Sasuke retorted, in the same whiny voice.

Giggling slightly, Naruto hid his smile behind a pillow, and pushed Sasuke away slightly, murmuring, "I'm hungry…"

"Glutton."

"You're sooo mean!!" Naruto humphed, collapsing back down again.

"But you like it… you masochist."

Humphing again, Naruto got up and sat on the couch – they were in the living room – and hugging the pillow, while bringing his knees up, he turned on the TV. Seeing the time, he humphed again, "Sasuke ."

Sighing, Sasuke raised his hands in defeat, "I'll get you something to eat."

A winning smile decided to grace Naruto's face, and he wore it quite beautifully. Sasuke had been leaving but the expression was so endearing that he paused slightly then turned around all of a sudden, so as to hide his blush.

"Sasuke!! Nothing's on!!" Naruto complained.

"Flip through Naruto, I'm sure you'll find something." Sasuke answered distractedly, draining the tuna water out of the can. He was gonna make tuna melts.

"Sasuke?"

"What, Naruto?" Sasuke answered exasperatedly, now putting the tuna in a small bowl and whipping mayonnaise in.

"Have you heard of Ninja Warrior?" Naruto's voice was filled with curiosity and soon the key phrase from the show was heard from the announcers' voice. 'And now its time for NINJA WARRIOR! With 100 contestants from all over the world, will they have what it takes to take on these three courses….' Naruto gaped as the screen showed the stages that the people would have to go through. "Woah… Sasuke come see this!"

Sasuke walked over and they happened to show the course beginning in which the word "SASUKE" was written.

"Ha! Sasuke your name is written in this thing!" Naruto bounced excitedly.

Ssuke shook his head, and went back to fixing the tuna. Putting some mustard and relish in, he shook his head again as Naruto cried out, "Ooh… Shunsuke Nagasaki… look at his butt! He's quite the…oops…" Naruto looked over towards Sasuke who was giving him a disapproving glare.

**A/N:** Just saying this now… I don't own Ninja Warrior nor Shunsuke Nagasaki (unfortunately) or Bunpei Shiratori (my favourite, whom I will be mentioning later). They ARE real people and Ninja Warrior AKA Sasuke, IS a real show… and quite amusing

Walking over to see the so-called cutie that Naruto was talking about, Sasuke gasped. "He is quite cute, he looks like a puppy." Grinning slightly he looked at Naruto.

Naruto was amused that Sasuke thought so as well, but still Sasuke could tell on his face that there was slight jealousy. "Course, not as cute as my kitsune."

Snuggling up to Naruto, he sat down next to him, but jumped as the oven preheater sounded. He hadn't finished the tuna yet… hopping off the couch, he quickly got out two pieces of wheat bread and slathered the tuna on and set it in the oven. Heading back towards Naruto he watched as the young (might I add) 19-year old Shunsuke leapt through the course like it was nothing. The course consisted of a Sextuple Step – six step, where you had to jump from one step to the other with about two feet of water in between each step. A log that was about 45 degress up that lead to the next part was next, followed by the "Bridge of Blades", in which you had to keep your balance while getting across. Another new obstacle (other than the Sextuple Step, and the Log) was the Circle something – Sasuke missed the name – in which you had to jump, catch a hoop, and slide down it and onto another obstacle. Next there was Jump Hang – where you had to jump on a trampoline like thing, onto a rope hang and climb up it. Finally there was the Warped Wall, where you had to climb up the wall as it went up about 90 degrees, and then the rope climb…

"That's soooo cool, Sasuke!!" Naruto exclaimed as many contestants lost their balance on the Sextuple Step or the Circle Dive.

"It doesn't look that hard…"

"And it's right here in Japan… Sasuke!!" Naruto had a sudden epiphany, "Can we do it?"

"Can we do it?!" Sasuke sputtered. "You want to do an obstacle course?"

"Yeah!!" Naruto was all for the idea.

"You realize they probably don't let in just any… one…" Sasuke was cut off from his retort by the advertisement for joining the Ninja Warrior.

"Please?" Naruto looked up at him with big puppy eyes, his eyes watering slightly, and making the perfect pout. Looking away, Sasuke could still feel Naruto's eyes on him.

"Fine, fine, alright… only…"

"Only what?"

"You owe me…"

"So you're agreeing? Yay! I love you Sasuke!" Wrapping his arms around Sasuke, he quickly let go and ran for the computer, and pulled up the Ninja Warrior website to get the information.

"Sasuke, they're not that far away! And they're accepting applicants right now! Wow, this was perfect timing!"

Sasuke shook his head, he didn't understand how they could have gotten this with perfect timing. While Naruto was printing off all the info, he thought back to a couple years earlier. Everything that was said and done, and what had come to Naruto quitting his job as an escort – he had quite a lot of money from that job – and living with him. Course… he also had a lot of money being the successor to the Uchiha Corp. It was nice living together, free of worries, be it for money or food, or about other people. Being pushed from his flashback, Naruto pushed the newly printed papers in Sasuke's face. "All you have to do is submit a video, and then the audience can vote on them on the website… then we will go through a qualifying round before actually competing…"

"Are you up for it?"

"Am I up for it? What do you mean?"

Sasuke motioned to the screen, "Do you think you can handle all that? Do you think you're strong enough to compete?"

"I think so… besides we need to make the entrance video showing why we could do Ninja Warrior… let's make one… we just gotta show off at the gym with a camera… or around the house if you have any gym equipment…"

Naruto was rather determined about this; only that convinced Sasuke that Naruto was serious about this.

"So… what's your plan of events then…?" Sasuke said with a convinced voice. They would have to start working on this fast.

Having bought a video camera, tripod, timer, chalk powder, rolling log with grips, chin up bar, and a rope climb, Naruto deemed them ready to start training and work on the video. Whenever they tackled their set, they video camera'd it just in case they did a real good job on it.

"Alright, I'll start with the rope climb…" Dipping his hands in the chalk powder and clapping them, Sasuke set the time and Naruto climbed up. For being one that didn't work out much, Naruto was quite fast and made it up the 15 foot rope climb in 10.2 seconds.

**A/N: **Sorry if these times are a bit off… I have no idea whats fast and whats TOO fast if you know what I mean…

"Wow. Naruto 10.2 seconds!"

"Ha! I'm glad we got that on tape, your turn!"

Sasuke handed him the timer as he slid down, and chalked his hands efficiently. "Got the video on?"

"Yup, go now!"

"Alright." Climbing up the rope he was a bit slower than Naruto with 11.67 seconds.

"Pity… you should get that time down." Naruto gloated.

"Shut up."

"Ah we should have gotten a jumping thing." Naruto mused.

"Whatever for?"

"Didn't you see the jump hang? You have to jump a trampoline thing and grab onto the rope thing!"

"You're so specific."

"Shut up."

"…" Laughing inaudibly under his breath as the same retort was used against him. Rubbing his nose, Sasuke breathed out, "We can go get one, I suppose."

"Yay!" Naruto yipped.

Soon they had finished the video and Sasuke was editing it on the primitive "Windows Movie Maker". "Do you like this effect, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, trying out the Mirror effect and changing it back and forth to make it look, in his opinion, cooler.

"Ah! That's so cool!" Okay, maybe it wasn't just his opinion.

A few hours, quick kisses, and a scramble on the couch minus their clothes, the video was ready.

Sasuke sat back, saved the file and played it on the player. Naruto grinned and couldn't help making small noises in appreciation as the video played.

"Alright!" Sasuke grinned as the video finished, "Are we ready to send it in?"

"Are we really gonna just send in both of our videos in together like that?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"Yeah, if we're doing this, we're doing it together. This way if we get turned down, we're both turned down not just one of us. I wouldn't want you going there alone." The last part of Sasuke's comment meant how he had underperformed in each aspect that Naruto did really well with.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto giggled, nuzzling his nose to Sasuke's.

"I love you too."

This eventually led to the misuse of the desk, and the small den couch yet again.

A/N: dated: 4-11-08 I no longer write anime fanfics If you want to read NON-anime fanfics (aka, fanfics with DBSK) you can find more at my lj comm., phoenixflights


End file.
